worldofaltaeviarfandomcom-20200214-history
Beasts of the World
Beasts Scavenger The scavenger is a about 1,80m high, short fured beast. Moving on two legs, having no teeth or arms he is relying on a big, strong spout. Mainly eating grass, he is also fond of flesh, old or fresh, though not being a hunter. But he defends himself if approached by others. They can be found nearly everywhere, forrests, plains, hills and even in the mountains. Molerat Molerats are mainly living of carrion and smaller creatures, the molerate is a pink-red skinned quadruped with a rather big mouth and sharpe teeth in it, a height of about 60cm but about 50kg. Many recommend their meat as very delicious. They are slow and not very agile at all, though defend their territory if provoked. They prefer to live in caves or under rocks, but live nearly everywhere too. Bloodfly Bloodflies live close to water or swamps, able to resist heat they have no issue with living in the desert either. They are about 50cm tall and their wings are a prescious trade good. Their sting is rather large, filled with poison which is weakening even a human. They mostly live in swarms and are highly aggressive towards anything coming close to their territory. Snapper Snapper are real predators, they hunt in packs and can bring down even a skilled warrior. They are fast and their mouth is full of pointy teeth. They pretend to own a large territory, not as large as of wolves, but still quite big. Their skin is rather strong, more of a reptile. They are deadly creatures and very aggressive. They are about two metres tall and three metres from snout to tale top. Living nearly everywhere, but always kept an eye on because they are worse than a pack of wolves. Lurker L'''urker live close to water, they are tall and strong creatures and rather slow, at least on land, but in water they are excellent swimmers and can hunt down any prey. They often live alone or in colonies of many individuals. Their claws are big enough to tear armour apart. A lurker is often about two metres and weighs about 150 kg. '''Shadow Beast A shadow beast is a fearsome creature, about two metres tall, mouth full of razorsharpe teeths, claws like a devil and a horn, which is a rare and very expensive trade object. They live in caves or very deep forrests, do not like sunlight and attack everyone who is not an animal. They are absolute deadly, it is not recommended to attack this creature alone. Minecrawler Minecrawler live only in caves. They are a terror for every mine which detects them. They can live of what they find in the dark, but prefer meat. They are fast on their six legs, they have two tentacles which end pointy. They are about three metres tall with their head up. Often hundreds live in a single swarm, born by a single mother only. Razor Razors are like the big brothers of the Snapper. Stronger and more dangerous, they are as deadly as an animal can be. Though they are very rare, not many have seen such a beast and even if, not many can tell the story about it. Ripper Ripper are giant, aggressive boars. Neither very fast nor agile, they are still dangerous. They prefer to live in cold regions. They have sharpe teeth and enomours strength. Trolls A troll is a huge two legges beast, tall, muscular and dumb it is far larger and stronger than an ogre. They are about 5 metres tall and weigh over a ton. Their pelt is very valuable, because not many are able to get one. They prefer to live in mountains, away from civilisation. They also have relatives living in caves and inside the mountains. Another relative is the Black Troll, larger, stronger and very very rare, their pelt is worth a whole castle. Evil Creatures Harpy Harpies are female hunters of lost travellers or adventurers. They often live in ruins of old keeps or castles, sometimes alone, sometimes not. They are dangerous without question, their wings make them agile and their claws are sharpe, though the true danger is their scream. Gargoyle Gargoyles are very rare beings. It is not known where they live or what they eat, but everyone who survived an encounter, told how deadly they are. Most were called mad and not taken serious, only telling myths and that Gargoyles are a legend. Ogre Ogre are about three metres tall, very strong and extremely dumb creatures. They are not very intelligent and attack everything and everyone who comes too close to their "camps". They can be duped easily. They prefer caves or forrests to live in. Ghoul The origin of a ghoul is not known, they were humans once and are now kind of undead. They are attacking right away, raging and its needs much effort to stop them. They are a danger to everyone travelling. Luckily they are very rare, dwelling in ruins or dark forrests.